World War M
by WorldBrandOtaku
Summary: Millennium is back and they want to come back with a bang, and to make this bang, they need the help of allies from multiple universes. How will Hellsing react to this, will they unite with other organisations to stop this universal threat! Warning, There will be spoilers for those who haven't read/watched the series' i'm alluding to, so wise up or prepare to get spoiled!


Greetings my fellow writers, I know it has been a while since I have been active, but that is going to change with this: My Magnum Opus for ! Hellsing is not owned by me, and neither are the other franchises mentioned in the future.

* * *

It all started after the fall of Millennium, the terrible, bent-on-war army has fallen along with Iscariot, and most of Hellsing and the world was at peace, but you don't believe that, do you, but have patience and the story will solve itself. On the captain's deck of the Deus Ex Machina, the lead zeppelin of Millennium, lie the scrap and flesh remains of that damn, crazy Major that started this mess, and above him rests a timer, a timer that appears to count down from one minute, every passing second causing a certain heart jumping in that room.

"…He told me that he wanted this war to last as long as it can, but I never thought it would force me to reach this low." The mysterious man said as he was fully aware of the events that took place only last night. He looked over the sorry Major's corpse, keeling back as he saw the sadistic smile cross the corpse's face, knowing fully well of what to do when that timer hits 6…..5….4…3..2.1. The timer then gave a slight pause, then a cuckoo bird popped out jokingly taunting the other man making him flinch, but what came next always sent a chill down the man's spine. "That damn, crazy Major." He said with a slight smirk. He saw a platform rising out of the arm of the Major's favorite chair, it had a glass container which contained a book. The man took the book out of the glass with a special password given to him by the pile of flesh and scrap adjacent to him.

"Never in my life have I ever thought a book would be the only thing that would allow me to stay alive." The man knew the importance of this book, the power it held, the chaos it could create, the ruin it would spread, which is why the Major held onto it for fear that someone could bring a stop to his glorious war. The book was a simple, white notebook which was titled: "God's Memoirs". It might have seemed like an innocent journal, but the man knew that what lies in this book is not for the easily frightened. He hesitated at first to even flip the first page but he knew that if he didn't then he knew something, _supernatural_, would be out for him. So he flipped through the pages of the book and observed every sentence, scribble and even drawing that filled up the contents of this book, and with every flip the man felt more misty-eyed, until he came to a blank page which seemed out of place for this book. He looked back at the corpse and could have sworn he heard a slight chuckle from the corpse, but it was probably just his imagination. So he looked down at the empty page and took out a pen and started writing, for every word he wrote, he felt that he would throw up, but he kept going nonetheless until he put down the final period, and then…the unthinkable happened.

He stared at the corpse and waited a few minutes until he heard the sound of feet running up the stairs to that room. The man who entered was a strange one he appeared to have a lab coat and a queer pair of spectacles on him, but the main thing that clarified he was the man whom the first one anticipated it would be were the many blood stains on his coat. "Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor, have a nice nap?" "You, you're the man that brought that incessant book to the Major after our escape from Germany!" "I'm surprised you managed to remember my face, especially with you being under a pile of rubble, prior to this encounter." "Like I could forget the face of the man who helped with our, _covert_, operation." "Now, now, no need to thank me, I merely paid my debt to the man who gave my life." "So you say, but I can't remember what your name was, would it be trouble if you reminded me?" "No, but I would mind if you were to call me by my alias." "And what would that be?" "How about you call me…._Incognito_?" "Well then, Incognito, how about you help me with our glorious Major over here?" Then, the man calling himself "Incognito" wrote down the words: The Major awakes from his eternal slumber.

Then, five seconds later, the Major opens his eyes and sees the men that he needed to see after his untimely demise. "Have I reached it, is this Valhalla?" The Major says, as to question his mortality. "No Major, we are still living." "I figured, I was just checking to see if my plan failed or not. Ah, Incognito, it is so good to see you, you are looking as lovely as ever." "Thank you Major, I owe my current existence to you, sir." "No need to thank me, it was the least I could do." "Well Major, what do we do know that your life is still intact? Shall we proclaim it to Hellsing?" "Of course not, Herr Doktor, as much as I despise turning my head away from an opportunity for warfare, we must be patient, and be prepared to have a rematch which shall shake not only shatter this universe, but an entire cluster of them!" "That is thrilling news Major, but what of our troops? Shall we resurrect them with this?" The Doktor said as he pointed to the book. "Do you not see what a glorious advantage we have, with this we can not only have our troops of veteran vampires, but we can transverse worlds, in the search of allies who are willing to join our cause for war!" The Major exclaimed as he snatched the book from Incognito. "Brilliant as always Major, but, where do we start?" "Is it not obvious, first we must gather up our previous troops from their last stand and gather at a new meeting place to discuss the return of Millennium!" The Major then added another sentence in the note and in no less than 5 seconds, a tall, tan man with wolf grey hair came rushing from the floor to greet his presumed deceased leader. He then got on one knee and felt something from the depths of his throat, after one swift cough, he found a gold tooth in his hand, in frustration, he crushed it with his bare hands.

"Ah, Captain it is so good to see you, how have you been?" The Captain answered in silence and simply put on his deep green coat and hat. "As silent as ever I see, well anyway gentlemen, let's leave, this place is starting to fall apart, and I don't want to be finished off again before my Magnum Opus of carnage." "Major, we must first fix your circuit work, and your flesh seems to be decaying!" The Doktor said worryingly. "Of course, how could I be so careless, Doktor, how about you fix me up in your office?" "I wish I could Major, but it is in shambles." "Don't worry, The Captain will take care of that." As he said this, The Captain ran to the Doktor's office and removed all the rubble, as he was clearing the way, he noticed the body of a young, man in a suit, in realization, he rushed the body up to his officer. "Who is this Cap…*gasp* it's Walter Dornez!" The Doktor realized. "Of course, how can I forget about our loyal butler, but let's worry about him later, right now, I must be fixed!" The Major said as he tried to walk but soon needed the help of his aide.

After a few minutes, Incognito and the captain were alone. "So, Captain, how is it that you can turn into a werewolf, is it genetic, or did the Doktor tamper with you a bit?" Incognito said with a chuckle, The Captain kept silent but he heard the question. After a few more minutes the two men heard the Major and Dok come up. "Alright then gentlemen, now that I am back in my prime, we shall depart soon!" "But, Major, what about Mr. Dornez?" The Doktor questioned. "We take him with us, I mean we can't just leave him here, and he could be a valuable asset to us." "Understood Major, but how are we going to move around, I mean we can't be discovered, we'll be killed!" "Relax Dok, I thought about this and have the perfect solution!" The Major then wrote in the notebook again and in 4 seconds, a portal opened up right in front of them. "Whoa, hey, if that book can do this, then why can't you just write: Hellsing is destroyed by the power of Millennium?" "What's the fun in that, I mean, I want to win but I at least want a good show out of it too. Now Gentlemen, let us go through the portal, it shall take us to our new base, and Captain, would you kindly take Mr. Dornez with us, Danke Schön." The Captain then picked up said body and held it over his shoulders and walk with the rest of them through the portal.

* * *

And so the newly revived Millennium walk through the portal so they can plan their comeback. What will they plan, why is Incognito here, and where did the mysterious notebook come from? If you want to know the answers, then find out next time, on World War M!


End file.
